Before Sleep After WakeUp
by ren tobi
Summary: Kris yang meninabobokkan Chanyeol dengan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Segala cara dilakukan Kris, sampai Chanyeol tertidur di pelukannya. Dan pagi pun terasa indah karena Chanyeol membalas hukumannya semalam dengan cara yang manis. KrisYeol.


**Title: Before Sleep, After Wake Up**

**Main Pairing: Kris, Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo, yaoi, ooc**

**Mind to review, No Bash, No Flame**

**Please be a good reader**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol masih tampak asik bermain game dengan sahabat baiknya, Baekhyun. Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Semua orang telah berada di alam mimpi sedari tadi, namun 2 sobat karib ini masih saja bermesraan dengan adu tanding mereka. Terkadang ada teriakan terdengar dari kamar sahabat karib ini, dan teriakan itu sukses membuat sang ketua _angry bird_ terjaga dari tidurnya.

Matanya terbuka lebar, ia langsung mencari ponselnya dan melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponsel. Ia frustasi sendiri, karena teriakan mereka terdengar lagi. Tapi, herannya hanya ia yang terjaga. Teman sekamarnya, Tao, masih lelap dengan tidur cantiknya.

Ia kemudian bangkit dari pembaringannya yang empuk dan begitu menggoda, ia harus mendisiplinkan anak-anak nakal yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Langkah kakinya segera ia arahkan ke arah sumber keributan.

Sampailah ia di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sesaat sebelum ia mencoba mengetuk kamar 2 orang itu ia mendengar suara teriakan lagi dan ditambah dengan suara tawa riang. Entah kenapa, sekarang malah dadanya yang terasa panas.

"Kris, calm down" ucapnya dalam hati.

Kris , si pemilik julukan ketua _angry bird _itu mulai mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi setelah berkali-kali diketuk, tak ada _respond_ yang ia dapatkan, malah suara tawa Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Dan Kris masih saja heran, dari kamar lainnya tak ada yang bangun untuk membereskan si biang keributan. Kris rasa hanya ia yang terganggu, bahkan ia mendengar suara dengkuran yang keras dari kamar Chen dan Kyungsoo.

"Ohhh, nyenyak sekali tidur mereka, aku jadi iri" lirih Kris.

Karena tak juga mendapat tanggapan dari pemilik kamar, Kris mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu dan bingo, tidak dikunci. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar, dan 2 orang biang kerok itu tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Entah kenapa, Kris malah jadi kesal sendiri, apalagi setelah melihat Chanyeol yang terlalu fokus pada layar dihadapannya.

"Kalian mau main sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Kris pada si anak-anak nakal tersebut.

Tapi , tetap tak ada tanggapan dari keduanya, mereka tetap asik memegang _stick game_ dan fokus pada layar.

"Yeol, kurasa tadi aku mendengar suara?" Tanya Baekhyun pada lawan mainnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya suara makhluk astral, makin hari makin horor saja dorm kita, Baek" Chanyeol menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun, dan fokusnya tetap sama, tidak ada yang bergeming untuk berhenti dari permainan sengit mereka.

"Tapi, aku seperti familiar dengan suara yang tadi, Yeol" ungkap Baekhyun dari rasa penasarannya.

"Iya, Baeki. Suara tadi mirip seperti suara Kris hyung. Ku rasa Kris hyung sudah berubah menjadi makhluk gaib bila malam tiba. Aku merinding sendiri kalau sudah malam dan bertemu dengannya, wajahnya jadi makin mirip seperti drakula" jawab Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bergidik ngeri tapi jari-jarinya tetap lincah di atas _stick game_.

Kris yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan horor mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia benar-benar sudah dianggap sebagai "_invisible man_" oleh duo biang keributan ini. Kris rasa ia harus segera mengambil tindakan untuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka yang menurutnya mengganggu.

Kedua tangan Kris ia arahkan ke telinga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai beraksi untuk menjewer dua anak nakal itu. Dan tindakan Kris tersebut berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahwa si makhluk gaib yang mereka bicarakan tadi, hadir menyaksikan dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka sejak tadi.

Tak pelak, si kedua korban sekaligus tersangka hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Mungkin saking _angry_-nya si Kris, kekuatannya akhirnya terkumpul, dan jewerannya membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk manisnya. Tubuh mereka terangkat karena jeweran Kris dan _stick game_ yang mereka pegang terlepas dari genggaman tangan mereka.

"Sakittt hyung, ampunnnn" teriak si duo ribut tersebut. Kris kemudian menghentikan hukumannya untuk dua orang itu setelah Chanyeol memukuli lengan Kris.

"Kalian mau main sampai kapan, huh?" Kris mulai mengomel sambil mematikan layar televisi, media adu tanding Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ia juga mencabuti kabel yang terpasang. _Game is truly over_.

"Kalian tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Kalian ini berisik sekali dan mengganggu tidur orang serumah" omel Kris lagi.

"Tapi hanya hyung yang complain kok" jawab Chanyeol lempeng, Kris geram mendengarnya, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa nyengir, ia memilih untuk tidak mau terlibat.

"Pilih tidur sekarang atau aku akan menidurimu, Chanyeol" ancaman Kris membuat Chanyeol mundur 2 langkah, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo dan membisu.

"Ya, baiklah hyung, kami akan segera pergi tidur" Jawab Chanyeol segera sebelum Kris melancarkan aksinya yang berbahaya untuk dirinya sendiri.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beranjak naik ke ranjang masing-masing, suara Kris mengintrupsi mereka. Mereka berhenti untuk menuju ke peraduan mereka, hanya sekedar menatap Kris yang seperti bapak-bapak menunggui anak-anaknya tidur.

"Kalian sudah sikat gigi belum?" Tanya Kris pada bocah-bocah tersebut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan sebelum serempak menggelengkan kepala mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris tadi.

"Cepat sikat gigi dulu sana!" perintah Kris dan si dua bocah menurut saja dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi.

Kris dengan setia menunggui mereka yang sibuk menggosok gigi di depan wastafel di dalam kamar mandi. Ia khawatir bila dua anak itu ditinggal, maka yang terjadi bukan menyikat gigi tapi adalah perang odol. Sebelum kekhawatirannya menjadi kenyataan, ia harus menunggui "anak-anaknya" untuk menyikat gigi dengan benar dan dalam waktu yang kilat.

Selesai menggosok gigi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menuju ke tempat pembaringan mereka dengan segera, sebelum sang "ayah" kembali mengomel. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun kembali menaiki ranjangnya, suara Kris menghentikannya kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baekhyun, tidurlah di kamarku bersama Tao" ucap Kris santai.

Baekhyun hanya bisa kembali melongo, sebelum ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamarnya sendiri. Ia butuh waktu 5 detik untuk memproses perintah Kris. Setelah mengerti, ia segera bertindak sebelum diomeli lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Baekhyun pergi, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Karena aku mau tidur di sini" jawab Kris singkat.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, malas menanggapi kekasih jangkungnya itu. Ia akhirnya sukses mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas pembaringan. Rasa kantuk segera menyerangnya begitu saja, sebelum akhirnya matanya yang hampir terpejam terbuka lebar, karena Kris mematikan lampu kamar.

"Kenapa lampunya dimatikan, hyung? Aku sedang tidak suka gelap" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada jengkel.

"Tenang saja, lampu tidurnya akan ku hidupkan kok" jawab Kris enteng.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas, tak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan Kris, yang ada dia benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya setelah Kris menyalakan lampu tidur yang ada di tengah-tengah antara ranjang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Si pemuda berwajah manis merasa tidurnya akan segera pulas, namun ternyata masih saja terusik.

Kris bukannya membaringkan badannya di atas ranjang Baekhyun, tapi malah berbaring di atas ranjang Chanyeol. Tepat di sebelah Chanyeol, menepis jarak di antara mereka. Ranjang Chanyeol yang memang hanya untuk satu orang itu menjadi semakin sempit, karena sekarang 2 raksasa yang menempatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini, hyung? Sempit tahu." Chanyeol mulai murka, wajahnya ia hadapkan ke Kris setelah tadi ia memunggunginya.

"Aku ingin tidur disini" jawab Kris begitu singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur di ranjang Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang dijajah oleh Kris.

Namun belum sempat Chanyeol beranjak pergi, Kris menariknya untuk kembali berbaring disampingnya. Ia membuat badan Chanyeol dan dirinya saling berhadap-hadapan. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena tindakan Kris. Rasa kantuk Chanyeol entah pamit pergi kemana setelah ia menatap wajah Kris yang hanya berjarak 2 centi darinya.

"Kau mau apalagi hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu" jawab Kris dan tetap singkat.

"Kau tadi memarahi kami untuk segera tidur, kemudian kau mematikan lampu kamar padahal aku tidak suka gelap, sekarang kau tidur di ranjangku. Selamat hyung, kau berhasil membuatku tidak mematuhi perintahmu." Ucap Chanyeol masih berhadap-hadapan dengan Kris, dadanya agak berdetak tak karuan saat ini.

"Sejak kapan kau takut gelap?" Tanya Kris, masih singkat.

"Sejak kau ada di atas ranjangku dan bersamaku seperti ini" jawab Chanyeol tegas, tapi ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Jangan takut, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu" ucap Kris agak sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk bernyanyi, hyung. Aku bahkan tidak mau mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi bila sudah berada di kamar, meskipun ia seorang _lead vocal_. Suaramu tak kalah menyeramkannya dengan acara dunia lain" ucap Chanyeol mencoba ketus.

"Drakulamu ini akan bernyanyi untukmu. Cukup dengarkan saja dan kemudian tidur" jawab Kris tak kalah ketus.

" Jangan tersinggung dengan perkataanku tadi. Aku minta maaf, ku mohon jangan bernyanyi Kris hyung yang tampan" puji Chanyeol agak sedikit terpaksa mengatakannya, meskipun ia menyanjung dalam hati

ketampanan kekasihnya itu bila dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku akan tetap bernyanyi, Yeol" ucap Kris, ia tetap _ngeyel_.

Chanyeol merapatkan kedua tangannya pada daun telinganya yang terbuka dan ia mencoba memejamkan matanya amat kuat. Namun Kris menarik tangannya, ia ingin didengarkan rupanya.

Dan mata Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak jadi terpejam setelah mendengar suara Kris yang tidak merdu tapi begitu menggelitik telinga Chanyeol. Kris mulai bernyanyi.

_Hai sayang, jangan takut jangan resah_

_Bila lampu kamar mulai dipadamkan_

_Ku kan slalu menyanyikan lagu ini_

_Hingga nanti kau tidur berselimut mimpi_

_Jangan lupa esok kita punya janji_

_Smakin cepat kita tidur_

_Smakin cepat kita berkencan kembali_

_Berdoalah sebelum kita tidur_

_Jangan lupa cium pipi pacarmu_

_Jangan lupa doakan hubungan kita_

_Jangan takut akan gelap_

_Karena gelap membuatku memelukmu sepanjang malam.._

Kris sedikit mengubah lirik dari lagu _original_-nya untuk mendukung situasi dan kondisi yang saat ini terjadi. Saat Kris bernyanyi, Chanyeol hanya bisa terus mengembangkan senyumnya, ia ingin tertawa sebenarnya, namun diurungkan karena melihat kesungguhan Kris bernyanyi untuknya.

Detak jantuk Chanyeol yang berdetak kencang tadi, entah kenapa masih belum bisa berdetak normal sampai sekarang. Ia malah merasa nyamuk-nyamuk sedang berterbangan di dalam perutnya sambil bernyanyi riang gembira dengan si kupu-kupu saat ini. Apalagi saat Kris mulai terus membelai pipinya saat ia mengawali nyanyiannya hingga lagunya berakhir. Begitu lembut dan hangat.

Selesai bernyanyi, dua anak manusia meskipun yang satunya jelmaan drakula itu(?) saling bertatapan dalam diam. Mereka hanya berpandangan, dengan Chanyeol yang masih betah tersenyum tanpa memamerkan gigi putihnya yang baru disikatnya tadi dengan pasta gigi _formula one_. Dan Kris, kembali membelai Chanyeol dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kau belum mau tidur?" Tanya Kris dan di jawab oleh Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang masih mengembang.

Kris kemudian menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya, ia arahkan wajah Chanyeol ke dadanya, dan Chanyeol hanya pasrah saja. Chanyeol kaget saat kepalanya sudah berada di depan dada Kris, ternyata detak jantung Kris sama tak normalnya dengan dirinya saat ini. Dan si pemuda yang dipeluk hanya bisa terus tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya sambil menyesap aroma seorang Kris.

"Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam. Besok kita harus kencan, seperti lirik lagu yang aku nyanyikan tadi" ucap Kris, namun tetap tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi, dan Kris kemudian menyusulnya. Mereka tidur dengan saling berpelukan dengan manisnya, _teletubbies_ pun kalah dari aksi mereka tidur berpelukan.

=.=

* * *

=.=

Paginya, Baekhyun terus saja berdiri di depan kamarnya sendiri. Ia takut untuk masuk kamarnya karena Kris dan Chanyeol nampaknya masih berada di alam bawah sadar. Chen kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak sangat perlu dikasihani karena tak bisa masuk kamarnya sendiri.

"Mereka belum juga bangun?" Tanya Chen dan dijawab anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin mengambil bajunya di dalam kamarnya setelah ia selesai mandi. Tapi niatnya itu diurungkan karena sang "raja & ratu" belum terjaga. Kai dan Sehun pun menghampiri 2 orang kerdil yang hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan nanar.

"Masuk saja pelan-pelan hyung, asal tidak membangunkan mereka. Daripada kau masih memakai baju kemarin" saran Kai.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain?" Tanya Chen.

"Wah, itu jadi lebih seru, hyung. Aku pasti akan mendokumentasikannya" tambah Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak mendengar "desahan-desahan" aneh dari dalam kamarku saat aku belum terlelap tadi malam" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ahhh…" desah Chen, Kai dan Sehun serempak dengan nada kecewa.

"Kalian ini pikirannya mesum semua, sekarang cepat kau masuk dan lihat keadaan, Baek. Kau ambil bajumu pelan-pelan saja jangan sampai membangunkan mereka." Ternyata itu suara Suho yang entah sejak kapan juga sudah antri di depan kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengikuti saran sang tetua, ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci. Ia mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam kamar dan menuju ke lemari bajunya yang terletak di samping ranjang Chanyeol.

Ternyata Chen, Kai, Sehun dan Suho juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Baekhyun yang semakin menyadari situasinya semakin rawan menyuruh mereka untuk keluar, namun tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Tatapan 4 orang itu hanya mengarah ke ranjang Chanyeol, dagu mereka seakan mau copot dari tempatnya melihat "adegan ranjang" anggota keluarga raksasa mereka. Ditambah si _maknae_ malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba mengambil gambar dan merekam apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol dan Kris tidur sambil berpelukan di depan matanya. Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya dan lupa tujuan awalnya.

Kris ternyata terusik karena kegiatan pendokumentasian _moment_ langka tersebut. Sehun yang sedang sibuk memotret Chen, Suho dan Kai yang berdiri disamping ranjang Chanyeol sambil melambaikan "V" sign langsung menghentikan kegiatannya setelah melihat Kris mulai membuka matanya.

Sadar bahwa Kris mulai sadar, empat sekawan itu langsung meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol dan melupakan Baekhyun yang masih membeku didalam kamar. Kris kemudian bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Di susul Chanyeol dalam posisi yang sama disamping Kris sambil mengucek matanya.

Kris masih sibuk mengusap-ngusap rambutnya sendiri, dan Chanyeol memandangi kekasihnya itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"Hyung, coba lihatlah mataku" ucap Chanyeol.

Kris kemudian menatap mata Chanyeol yang ternyata jaraknya semakin dekat saja dengan wajah Kris. Setelah jaraknya semakin menyempit, Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibir Kris sekilas. Kris hanya bisa melongo.

"Itu hukumanmu karena menjewerku semalam dan malah bernyanyi untukku" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dengan rambut berantakan namun masih terlihat tampan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjewermu dan bernyanyi untukmu setiap malam supaya bisa mendapatkan _morning kiss_ seperti ini" goda Kris dan sukses membuat pipi Chanyeol merona.

Saat Kris kembali merapatkan jarak keduanya untuk membalas kecupan Chanyeol tadi, ia melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung di belakang Chanyeol. Kris terlonjak kaget hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur yang sempit itu. Chanyeol pun menoleh kebelakang dan sama kagetnya dengan Kris. Mereka berdua tidak sadar ada saksi hidup sedari tadi.

"Lanjutkan saja, hyung. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian kok. Hehehe.." ucap Baekhyun dengan cengiran.

Kemudian Kris melempar bantal ke arah wajah Baekhyun, dan membuat Baekhyun segera berlari untuk keluar dari kamarnya sendiri sebelum sempat mengambil bajunya. Saat ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja anggota keluarga yang lain jatuh dari balik pintu kamar tersebut. Mereka ternyata sedari tadi mengintip adegan mesra Kris dan Chanyeol, tak mau melewatkannya.

Pagi di dorm mereka jadi sangat riuh karena kejadian tersebut. Acara sarapan, mandi pagi dan yang lainnya jadi tertunda. Semuanya berkumpul di markas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pagi yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Hallo readers, ren kembali dengan FF KrisYeol yang absurd ini, hohoho...**

**Diharapkan meninggalkan jejak dengan review ya readers. Supaya ren bisa tau tanggapan readers untuk ff ren kali ini, hohoho… ^^**

**Coba siapa yang bisa tebak: siapa penyanyi dan judul dari lagu yang dinyanyiin Kris buat Chanyeol? Yang bisa nebak dan jawabannya bener, minta hadiahnya sama Kris or Chanyeol, hehe..**

**Ren ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk reviewer di ff krisyeol ren sebelumnya:**

**Chachaofmaridhita, ****Luhaan Gege****, ****KaiHun maknae****, ****Misyel****, ****Yulika19343382****, ****XOXO KimCloud**, **DewIweD26****, dan Annisa Dion **

**Kalian penyemangat besar Ren, untuk bwt ff krisyeol ^_^**

**Ren tunggu RnR nya readers untuk ff kali ini, moga ff ini berkenan**

_**Khamsahamnida ^^**_


End file.
